Miss Bala Revived
by SweetTEA09
Summary: Alexis is only supposed to be in Tijuana for the weekend. But then all hell breaks loose, not her friend's bachelorette party though... the entire city all hell breaks loose. Gang wars have erupted, they destroyed the Miss Baja California Pageant. Alexis is a nurse & can't stomach not helping. What happens when she is "asked" to help a certain green eyed stranger? [Lino x OFC]
1. Chapter 1

So first time ever author here (*hiding behind all my fave fandoms for protection*). I have written small things like this before when I can't get them out of my head and this one would just NOT LEAVE. So I've been writing it out. I've been contemplating posting some of my writing for a long time and finally got the little extra push from some sweet friends so I'm finally doing this!

I'm shocked that the 2019 version of Miss Bala has no fanfictions on here yet. Like seriously... have people seen Ismeal Cruz Cordova?! Honestly, drool. Those eyes. Dear Lord I need a fan like a proper southern lady.

ANYWAY. Moment done. So yes, first story. I'm hella nervous to post this and would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and any feed back people feel like leaving. I have no beta so this is all me. I plan to post more on this stories but knowing people are reading it and/ or like it would go a LONG way in motivating me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize & only own this story thread and any new fictional characters.

\- SweetTEA

* * *

Screaming. Crying. Moaning. No, wailing. Wailing of pure despair... was what she heard when she ran into the Tijuana Hospital Emergency Department waiting room. Up at the desk she got a very frazzled staff member's attention, "English?!"

"Yes, what do you want? We're clearly busy so unless you are actively dying you'll have to wait." She said impatiently trying to organize a bunch of folders that appeared to be patients waiting to be seen.

"I'm a registered nurse back in the States. I came to offer my help. I can triage, treat minor stuff, flip rooms between patients or whatever you all need help with."

She studied me and I could practically see her trying to figure out how much trouble she'd get into for letting me help.

"Alright sign into this volunteer list here, then of back and find Miguel. He'll find you something to do. Gracias…" she looked at me as I filled out the paperwork.

"Oh, Alexis ma'am."

"Gracias Alexis now head back. He should be somewhere near the nurses station."

I nodded my head to her and walked back. Back home they do plenty of mass casualty/ disaster drills but I don't think any of that could've prepared me for the real thing. I walked slowly to the large, open nurses station trying to keep out of the way as much as possible while I took it all in. People were everywhere, in varying states of exhaustion but everyone was doing something to try and help someone else.

_Flashback:_

_Alexis had just finished taking the last her belongings out of her suitcase when she first heard the sirens pass by. The act of unpacking wasn't difficult since it all fit in a carry on, it was more about trying to get it done while surrounded by drunk girls celebrating their friend Rachel's "Last Fling Before the Ring". They were only in Tijuana for the weekend and it was more than enough for Alexis. She loved Rachel but her college sorority sisters and their constant squealing of "OMG" got old within an hour. With near constant squeals of some kind Alexis was already figuring out the fastest way to get away from them or get away and get drunk in peace. More sirens passed within seconds of each other and Alexis cocked her head to the side. 'I wonder what's happening?' She thought. She researched Tijuana briefly before they left. Being a nurse taught Alexis a lot about people and society very quickly and now she was not nearly as trusting of people as she used to be. She wanted to know where they were going to be staying, the state of Tijuana's crime, where the closest hospital was (down the road according to the map she'd studied), and how to get ahold of the embassy or American officials if necessary. She knew none of the rest of the girls she was with cared a lick about any of that but she didn't like the idea of being in a foriegn country without knowing the basics— like the fact that there was currently a gang war for territory happening in Tijuana between the corrupt police force and the biggest cartel in the area. More sirens passed by and she saw the lights reflect on the wall. Alexis moved to the window to look at the street below and found chaos. _

"_What the hell?!" She muttered to no one in particular, as was the norm this weekend the only one who paid her any mind was Rachel. She stumbled over giggling about something Janelle or whatever the snooty one's name was. _

"_What's happ- Oh my god!" _

_The road was flooded with emergency vehicles, cops, SWAT and people dressed to the nines covered in what looked to be soot and varying degrees of blood. As they looked through the mess it all seemed to be heading towards the hospital. _

_Because Rachel had said something all the drunks in the room were now paying attention. One managed to turn the tv on and find a news station. Subtitles were flying as they talked about the gang wars breaking out at the Miss Baja California Pageant. _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so clearly I have let this story go WAYYYY too long without updating. I have many excuses that I'm sure everyone who reads fanfics know so I won't say them. I will say that I am sorry I have waited this long and that I am already writing other chapters so that hopefully I can be better at keeping this up. Because this story is STILL stuck in my head! I have to write it all out or I think I might go crazy "like _for real_" (my brain says that like Leslie Mann in "The Other Woman" all tears and snot lol)

Chapter 2:

Snapping back to the present, Alexis rushed back to the Nurses Station. It was utter chaos as much as everywhere else it seemed. There were so many people rushing around that she had no idea who this Miguel was. _'Just get to the point, nobody has time for you to be polite right now' _she thought so she just put her hands to her face, "MIGUEL!"

She got almost everyone's attention but only one man stepped forward with the same facial expression as the triage nurse which clearly said he had better things to do than entertain a girl in a bachelorette party shirt.

"I'm Miguel, what can I help you with?" He said as he was writing in someone's chart.

She quickly explained herself and her logic in yelling for him to speed the process up.

"What kind of nursing do you do in the states?" he asked, looking her over as if she was beneath him.

'_Do NOT roll your eyes at his tone. Do NOT do it._' she chanted in her head. People back home tended to explain her as 'sassy and smart assy' and they were not wrong.

"PeriOperative. Everything to do with surgery and procedures really, but I can help wherever you need me. I just couldn't see all this and not try to do something."

He seemed to think about it before nodding to himself, waving for her to follow as he started walking. He began by showing her to a supply room, where he grabbed a set of scrubs and tossed them to her still walking away.

'_Do NOT sass him just because he is rude and stressed.'_

Miguel proceeded to show her the basics of how they flipped rooms, where everything was. Who to talk to if she couldn't find something and how to see when a patient needed to be brought back to a room. At the end of the tour he walked her into a trauma room that smelled of piss, blood, and body odor.

Turning in the doorway Miguel looked me over once more saying, "Start here and good luck. Sign out whenever you leave if you can't find one of us to check in."

Alexis nodded at him and turned around to begin.

'FINALLY' she thought as she let probably the biggest eye roll of the whole trip roll. _'Even with stress being taken into account that man thinks WAY too highly of himself. I wonder if he is a nurse, typically most nurses don't have that mightier than thou attitude…Oh well.' _

As she began cleaning the disgusting room she thought back to what they had heard on the news report before she left:

_The reporters were talking so fast that her tiny knowledge and understanding of Spanish hadn't been able to keep up. She resorted to hoping the subtitles were accurate and quickly read everything that was happening. _

_Apparently as the winner was crowned & everybody was on stage to celebrate, multiple "persons unknown" started shooting from various directions. _

_The chief of police was on the stage so the reporters were speculating that he must have been the target. Why would he be at a beauty pageant? That struck Alexis as strange but whatever, clearly that wasn't what mattered right now. Multiple men on stage were armed since they were protecting a high ranking police official and returned fire. _

"_At some point a bomb went off…." What? A fucking bomb?! What the hell was this place? Alexis gaped at the TV. That explained how all the smoke and fire happened. _

_The reporter was already past the carnage and death talk and was discussing how all of the injured were to head to the closest hospital just down the road from the event center and the girls' hotel apparently. _

Alexis was just putting the last of the soiled linen bags by the door, about to do one last sweep of the room to be sure it was ready, when the door swung open behind her. Before she could turn, someone shoved past her so violently she fell into the counter to her left and nearly fell.

"Hey what the hell man?!" she said as she righted herself and rubbed her hip where there would definitely be a bruise now. She knew a man had shoved her by the sheer size of what hit her as well as the strength to knock her over. At 5'7" and a modest 150lb she wasn't big but she wasn't little either.

Alexis finally looked up when she heard a weird click that she'd never heard in the hospital before but she recognized from all her time at the firing range with friends and family. "_SHIT... FUCK. FUCK. FUCKKKKK._" Alexis thought as she looked up into the muzzle of a gun being held by a man with a ridiculous mullet mohawk thing for hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay y'all as I said I am going to try to be better about updating this story so here is a new chapter! I also want to reiterate again that I am beta-less and so all of the mistakes and attempts of google translate for spanish are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize from Miss Bala, just my story and my characters who are new to you.

Love always & Thanks for taking the time to read my little story!

-SweetTEA

Chapter 3:

On her right two men were blocking the exit, one stood across the room from her trying to get into the crash carts, and the one in front of her pointing an AR-15 at her chest... who had the weirdest, ridiculous mullet braided mohawk thing for hair.

She knew she was about to get hysterical because all she heard in the split second was Leslie Jordan's voice, "Well shit. What are y'all doin'?" and she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

All of the men were wearing police gear but based on how they came in and how they were acting she was guessing they weren't actually police.

She snapped her focus from the gun to the man holding it when he began speaking.

"Tu trabajas aquí?"

Her brain was still trying to catch up and process that a gun was being pointed at her so asking her anything, especially in a different language, was not processing.

"Oye! Pendeja! Me estas escuchando? Estas sordo?!"

Him yelling finally snapped her brain and vocal cords back to focus. "Ingles?" she asked as she made sure her hands were open and visible.

He sighed and rolled his eyes., "You a doctor or nurse or something?" he gestured with his gun towards her body housed in the generic hospital scrubs.

"Uhm…. not here no…"

There was a loud groan and movement from the table and for the first time Alexis's brain registered that there was someone on it. Someone whose blood was dripping onto the floor from his left arm. He appeared to be tall and lean, his feet almost hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Well, you're going to be one today."

She once again snapped her attention to the gunman's face, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch! Now get moving! If he dies, you die." Well that was motivation if she ever heard it.

Translations:

Tu trabajas aquí?- You work here?

Oye! Pendeja! Me estas escuchando? Esta sordo?!- Hey! Bitch! Are you listening to me? Are you deaf?!

Ingles?- English?


End file.
